High on Emotions
by aethkr
Summary: Sonoda Umi, she's one who can be very strict but can have fun at the same time. But like every thing in this world, it always has a backstory.


"Umi-san, can you come over here for bit?" Mrs. Sonoda called, Umi happily gets out of bed and rushes to greet her mother. "Sit down. Your father and I need to talk to you over something."

"'Mom?" Umi said, confused at why her mother's jolly attitude has disappeared. "Is something wrong?"

"There is, Umi," her father replied, his face is somewhat gloomy as well. "You see, you are addicted to the drug 'Joy' right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Umi asked, confused. "Being happy is part of my personality. What do you mean it's a drug?"

"You see, the drug 'Joy' is very dangerous now," her mother explained, but Umi is still confused. "And that drug is what you're addicted to. We're now cutting of your supply now that we know it's bad for us."

"What do you mean I'm addicted to it?" Umi asked, her parents looked at her in worry. "I don't understand!"

"See, you aren't able to comprehend the situation because of that worthless drug!" her mom said, she got another pill in her hand. "I'll give you medicine for that later. I'll send it to your room okay?"

"Fine… But being happy isn't a bad thing!" Umi shouted, her parents were shocked. "Being sad is bad!"

"Who gave you this influence?" her dad demanded, Umi pointed at herself. "Well then get rid of it! It's not true!"

"Yes it is true dad!" Umi said, very confused. "You're the one who told me that being happy is better than being sad!"

"I may have said that but I take it back," her father said, getting slightly irritated. "That drug is something we shouldn't take!"

"But dad…."

"He's right Umi," Mrs. Sonoda said, she gave Umi a glass of water. "Drink it with the medicine I'll be sending you later."

"Okay…." Umi said, taking the water then going to her bedroom.

 _What kind parents are they?_

Umi got in bed and talked to her two closest friends at the moment, Kotori and Honoka, to remove her worries. That talk took a lot out of her, surprising.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka said into her phone. "Kotori-chan!"

"Don't yell into the mic Honoka-chan…." Kotori winced, Honoka giggled. "It hurts the ears."

"Sorry," Honoka apologized and started a conversation. Umi remained silent. "Anyways, I hate manjuus!"

"We know," Kotori replied, laughing. "You say that every time."

"You don't have to laugh at me…." Honoka teased, Kotori giggled. "Umi-chan? You still there?"

"I…am…" Umi said, her tone gloomy unlike before. "Sorry…"

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called, Umi gave a faint 'huh?' "You're the jolliest out of all of us. Why are you so gloomy now? Is there something wrong? Do you want Honoka-chan and I to go to your place?"

" _Do they know about emotions being drugs yet?_ " Umi wondered, she just drank the medicine and felt herself change. "Umm…no it's fine. I don't need you two to go to my home."

"Ouch Umi-chan!" Honoka teased, Umi stayed silent. "Owww…"

"What did I say wrong? I was just being honest," Umi answered bluntly. "But I apologize if I sounded rude."

"Y-You didn't! D-Don't worry…" Honoka said, confused. "Umm…..excuse me, I have to go! My mom is calling me!"

"Mine as well," Kotori said, bidding goodbye before leaving the call.

Both girls had the same general thought, " _What happened to you Umi-chan?"_

—

"Why are you two late?" Umi asked, seeing her two friends sit beside her after being scolded for being late. "You two are never late. If anything else, I'm the one late!"

"Sorry Umi-chan…." Both girls apologized, they spotted Umi's right hand fumbling in her pocket.

"What are you finding Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, Umi immediately stiffened. "And also Umi-chan, why are you so sober? What happened?"

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka scolded, hitting her softly. "We weren't supposed to be so blunt!"

"Ah! Hehehehehe…..sorry (gomensai)," Kotori apologized, going behind Honoka's back for support. "You handle it…"

"Fine," Honoka said, she faced Umi and got whatever was in her pocket. She was shocked. "Where are your parents right now Umi-chan?"

"At home, why do you ask?" Umi asked, Honoka rushed out despite it being class hours. "H-Honoka-chan!"

—

"Excuse me, is this the residence of the Sonoda household?" Honoka asked a nearby passerby. "I'm looking for their child's parents."

"Well, you're looking at one right now," they said, the woman revealed herself to be Umi's mom. "I'll invite you in. Follow me."

"T-Thank you," Honoka was baffled at such sudden hospitality. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," she assured but she patted her hand on Honoka's shoulder. "It's you who should be worrying. It's class hours right?"

"R-Right," Honoka answered, unsure now if going to her friend's house was a right choice. "I needed to discuss something with you."

"Tell me what my daughter chose to entrust onto you," Mrs. Sonoda said, formal. "Maybe because of some pills I gave her?"

"Pills?" Honoka asked, confused. "Oh! This one?"

"Yes that one," Mrs. Sonoda said, taking the pill out of her hands. "Where did you find this?"

"Umi-chan had it in her skirt," Honoka explained, the mother nodded in response. "Why is she taking it? Or rather, why is she so gloomy nowadays? I know I can be really excited at times but your daughter surpasses me when it comes to that. Kotori-chan usually is the one who pulls us back into reality.. I'm confused Mrs. Sonoda."

"Well, did you know that emotions are now drugs?" Mrs. Sonoda informed, Honoka looked confused. "Huh? I thought everyone knew it already."

"That article is a hoax!" Honoka claimed, but the mother refused to accept it. "You're feeding your child drugs that is changing her personality entirely! At this rate, she'll become too different."

"That's the goal of the medicine my dear," Mrs. Sonoda added, Honoka looked slightly irritated. "You shouldn't give me that look Kousaka-san."

"I know I shouldn't but aren't you taking this too far?!" Honoka exclaimed in fear. "You're making your child someone who she is not through drugs! Isn't that taking it too far?"

"When it's for the best of your child it is not," Mrs. Sonoda argued, swallowing the pill handed to her earlier. "My husband and I are also using it."

"Umi-chan is a happy girl living a content life and all you're contributing right now is destruction and pain!" Honoka yelled, raising her voice. "It has even impaired your way of judgement! That is way too far!"

"For once Kousaka-san, you have enabled me to see through what is wrong," Mr. Sonoda appeared at the doorway. "I have listened enough. It seems like we have been doing the wrong thing."

"We are?" Mrs. Sonoda asked, Umi suddenly passed the living room with Kotori following behind. "Minami-san! Welcome!"

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kotori said, bowing. "Umi-chan and I were released earlier because Umi-chan started to lose interest in everything and started to cry every now and then."

"I told you!" Honoka said, angry. "You need to relinquish your supply of that…d-drug!"

"Fine, you've got me cornered," Mrs. Sonoda said in defeat. "Honey, let's get rid of those. You two can go to Umi's room. See if she's okay."

"Okay! (Hai!)" Both said as they headed for her room. "Umi-chan, are you here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be studying for the exam tomorrow?" Umi strictly asked, both of her friends frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"You know that pill you were taking? You'll not be taking it anymore," Honoka said, Umi's face made a smile. "It has already taken over your personality slightly but you're still the Umi-chan we know and love right?"

"Is it true if I say 'yes'?" Umi asked jokingly, her friends nodded. "Then my answer is yes."

"Umi-chan!" Honoka and Kotori squeal as Umi's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

—

 **AHHHH! IT'S LATEEE!**

 **So sorry it's late. I was procrastinating. I think though that this prompt is somewhat good although rushed. Is it rushed? Anyways, in some sentences I have words in Japanese (not the characters) enclosed in parenthesis. It's supposed to imply that that is what the characters is actually saying but I put an English word instead to make it sound better.**

 **I'm having writer's block for the latest chapter of 'She's Changed' but don't worry, I won't end it.**

 **And also, Umi is the main character because I thought taking pills that can magically change your personality can explain her strictness but since she stopped taking it, how she can have fun at times. Doesn't make sense does it?**

 **Farewell!**


End file.
